He Saved Us
by blackmistress
Summary: Just as the title says. Gray thinks back to how Natsu has saved multiple people, and he's full of love for the smaller dragon slayer. Ahh with pervertedness at the end, it's rated M for a reason ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fairy tail or it's characters, nor will i ever... JUST MY PERVERTED PLOT, lol.

**Pairings:** Dom!Gray x Sub!Natsu

Hey everyone! I've had this story since like November, and just now finished it...my bad... Any whoo, here is my new story and the title mostly explains the story theme. X)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The raven haired man looked down at his sleeping lover. Sometimes he wondered how the pinkette is able to save so many lives, including his own. Reminiscing the raven remembered how he almost sacrificed himself to seal Lyon and then Deliora with iced shell. But the pinkette had stopped him, so the raven could live on. Then there was the time where the sunshine haired teammate got kidnapped, and nearly killed from falling and severely beaten. Then there was the pinkette, catching her and defeating the person who beat her. A third time was when the scarlet teammate got trapped and almost sacrificed to resurrect Zeref. But once again defeating to guy who hurt, made her cry, and made sure to protect her life.<p>

The raven chuckled as he rustled his fingers through the soft pink hair. At first he thought the salmon color was annoying, since it made the teen stand out. But now the raven truly loved it, because even though it made the pinkette stand out, the raven was next to him to show who that pinkette belonged to. Smiling the raven bent down and placed an innocent kiss on his lovers pink hair. Feeling the pressure on his head, the pinkette tiredly blinked open his eyes. After his eyes adjusted to the morning rays, the pinkette looked up towards his lovers face.

"Mmm, mornin' Gray." The pinkette mumbled while snuggling up to the ice mage.

"Morning, Natsu." Gray wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller fire mage.

Gray sighed as remembered the first time that Natsu had told him that he loved him. It was a couple of months ago when Gray almost sacrificed himself to seal up Lyon and then Deliora. Natsu stopped him and acted strong during the incident, he hid his true feelings, to appear that he was fine. But Gray noticed he wasn't okay when Natsu left dinner early. Then after following him to his tent, Gray found the fire mage crying alone It nearly ripped his heart in two to see the person he loved, in that weak state. That time made him realize that he always wanted to see a smile on Natsu's face, not one in tears. Walking into the tent, Gray flopped down on the crying salamander underneath of the blankets. Gray teased him and tried to coax the crying teen out of the blankets. When he finally achieved his goal, Gray kissed him. Natsu's eyes grew wide as more tears fell down his face. Asking if Gray truly felt that way, he too confessed his feelings. That night after the confession they had a wonderful first experience together.

Gray shivered as he remembered the feeling of thrusting deep into Natsu. Now getting turned on Gray hovered above his sleeping lover. He leaned down and kissed Natsu's plush lips.

Noticing that the pinkette wasn't waking up, Gray slid his tongue inside. A small moan escaped Natsu's lips as he unknowingly opened his mouth up wider. Gray started to explore the hot cavern that he had done so many times before. After a few minutes of deep kissing Gray noticed that there was a tent growing in his lover's pants. Slowly Gray slid his hand under the waist band and grabbed the hardening member. Natsu's eyes flung open and he moaned at the familiar cold touch.

"G-Gray, what a-are you do-" Before Natsu could finish the question, Gray closed the distance between their mouths once again. Natsu moaned and twitched at the feeling of Gray's hand.

"I want you."

Those three little words that Gray said made Natsu blush deeply, although they have done it many times already. Natsu looked down knowing that he can't refuse when Gray was being sexy. When he looked down he noticed that Gray had his own tent growing in his pants. For Natsu, just imagining Gray thick, hard, member thrusting deep in him, made lust cloud over his eyes. Natsu sat up and gently pushed Gray onto his back. Looking at Gray lying under him, Natsu licked his lips and started to unzip Gray's pants. Pulling out the leaking member, Natsu opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue, and started to deep throat Gray. Gray let out a deep moan as he threw his head back in pleasure. Natsu released it only to start licking from the base to the tip, repeatedly. Wanting to have Gray in him as soon as possible, Natsu licked three fingers to start to prepare himself. It wasn't hard to get the fingers to easily slide in since they had sex the whole night before. Natsu let out a pleasured moan as he suddenly felt something trickling down his thighs. The two looking at Natsu's thigh noticed that is was Gray's cum from the night before. Natsu started to shake and tears formed in the corners of his eyes, from embarrassment. Gray seeing this as a perfect opportunity, he picked Natsu up and slid him down on top of him. Natsu let out a gasp at the sudden cold intrusion that he loved so much, and Gray shuddered from the intense heat, that was the only thing that could now get him off.

Natsu placed his hands on Gray's chest and rolled his hips, to single that it was okay for Gray to move. Gray shuddered at the sight of Natsu riding him. Slowly he lifted Natsu up, sliding his dick out, before quickly slamming it back into the pinkette. Loud moans escaped both of their lips as neither of them would stop the quick and strong pace. Gray could feel that he would finish soon, and grabbed ahold of Natsu's leaking member. Natsu let out a loud gasp as the pleasure was so great that he couldn't speak. After a few more deep thrusts Gray pulled Natsu all the way down, and cumming deep inside of Natsu's hot cavern.

"A-A-Ah! G-Graaa-!" Natsu yelled out as I he felt the cold liquid fill him up once again. Sliding out, Gray noticed that his cum was dripping out of Natsu's still twitching hole. Gray smiled and wished that Natsu could have children, but he wouldn't ever want Natsu to change who he is. Gray leaned down and placed a kiss on Natsu's cheek. Sitting back up he started to speak.

"How about we go take a bath?" Gray asked, knowing that after last night, and this morning, they both needed one.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Natsu replied with a smile on his face. Gray smiled back and picked Natsu up off the bed bridal style. Natsu blushed and kissed Gray on his cheek.

"I love you Gray" Natsu blushed slightly as he smiled big. Gray looked back at him and smiled.

"I love you too, always." Gray kissed Natsu lightly on the lips and continued to walk towards the bathroom.

"Forever." Both of them said as they kissed once again. Their kiss was full of love, and always would be.

* * *

><p>Well there ya go, i hope ya enjoyed <span>He Saved Us<span>! Im actually thinkin bout writing a fanfic where Natsu and Gray actually have a baby together, cause that would be such a cute baby! So PM me of what ya think bout that... Till next time! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Yaaaaaaay, here is the ending to He Saved Us! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>A week later Natsu came down sick. He was throwing up in the mornings and he seemed to eat a lot more than usual, almost overeating. Gray was worried about his lover. After a week of this happening, Gray finally forced Natsu to go to the hospital. Fifteen minutes passed after the doctor looked over Natsu, and his symptoms. Walking through the door the doctor sat down in his chair, and faced the worried couple.<p>

"So what's wrong with him doc?" Gray asked, becoming more and more worried about Natsu as the seconds passed. The Doctor let out a deep sigh, and didn't really know how to explain the situation to them.

"Well, I don't really know how to explain this, but Mr. Dragneel, you are with child." The doctor stared at them after letting them knowing the results of the tests. Both of the mages jaws dropped as they couldn't believe what he was saying. Seeing that the boys needed clarification, the doctor started to explain how they found this out. "At first we didn't believe it either, and thought that it was just stomach problem, since your male and all. But all the tests that we ran for stomach problems turned out clean, and that your stomach wasn't actually the cause of you puking, and eating more than usual. So to make sure that we checked everything, a nurse brought up that you could have been pregnant. At first it was just a joke but when we couldn't find anything bad, we knew we had to at least check to make sure. That was the test where I came in and took a device to look in your stomach." The doctor scratched his head and then continued speaking. "Also your baby in your stomach grows faster than an average baby. We can tell because as we watched the screen, the twins actually grew about an inch. So congratulations! You're going to become parents!"

The mages turned to stone and looked like they were about to erode away from shock.

"How the hell can a male have a baby?!" Both of them once again yelled at the doctor, who just laughed and scratched his head.

"I'm not too sure, ah! But it is said that if two people are strong enough, in magical power, and connected hearts of course, then they can do anything with magic. Just out of curiosity, did you two wish for a baby before Mr. Dragneel got… uh… pregnant?" Right before they could argue a flash went through Gray's mind;

_Gray smiled and wished that Natsu could have children, but he wouldn't ever want Natsu to change who he is._

Gray's words stopped right then and there as sweat started to drip down his face.

"What are you talking about, what wish?! And does having a baby hurt?! How does it even work?!" Natsu kept yelling off questions as his head started to spin from confusion.

"N-Natsu, umm sorry, I-I think it's m-my fault…" Gray confessed to Natsu, worried about how the dragon slayer would react. There was silence for a minute as everyone just stood there.

"Why would it be your fault?" Natsu asked, confused even more as to why Gray was taking blame for the baby. Gray was shocked at first.

"Because I wished that you could have a baby, without changing who you were."

"So? How is the baby just your fault? If it was that way, then wouldn't you be the one pregnant?" Gray could only stand there and stare at his lover.

"W-Well, I guess so. But wouldn't that mean that you wished for it too Natsu?" Natsu's cheeks went red at the question at hand.

"U-U-Umm, y-ya see, of c-course I d-did, I d-do l-love you…" Before Natsu could finish, Gray kissed him, and the doctor stood there smiling.

"I love you too" Gray said, then looked at the doctor, "How long till they are born?"

"Hmm, since in their fetal (in mommy's tummy) state, about four months. Give or take." Both of the mages smiled and kissed each other again, they couldn't wait to be parents.

**1 Week Later****:**

"Are you sure you're ready to tell everyone?" The raven asked as he stood outside the guild's doors.

"Yes! We have to tell them sooner than later, and anyways they are gonna start wondering why I keep eating the whole food stock in just one day." The pinkette replied back, rubbing his grumbling stomach, "You don't want to?"

"No, it's not that, just I'm worried what Erza will do to me…"

"Why would she do something to you?"

"Hmm, well ya see, to get someone pregnant, you have to have sex with the said person. And Erza considers you as her precious little brother, and is protective over you."

"Oh, so you're scared of Erza being proactive over me? Haha, that's funny Gray"

"I love you, but sometimes your too dense."

Right before the two mages opened the door, the doors flung open. There stood Erza looking like she could kill someone, and it was aimed right at Gray. Picking up Gray by the collar she said, "Did I just hear the word sex be exchanged between you and Natsu?" Gray's face went pale, while Natsu just stood there with a blank expression.

"A-Aye?" Gray stuttered out. Erza's eye twitched in annoyance as she lifted Gray up, and threw him across the guild hall. The guild member's eyes went wide in shock, as they didn't understand what was happening this time. As Gray sat up from the rubble, Erza loomed over him.

"So you're telling me that you took Natsu's innocence with force, you ravage beast." Erza change into her heavens wheel armor and pointed all the swords at Gray.

"T-That's just your imagination going wild! It's not like that! Right Natsu?!" Gray turned and looked over at Natsu who was eating some fire. Gray's jaw dropped as he quickly ran over to Natsu and took the fire away.

"The doctor said no fire during the pregna-!" Gray's words stopped as sweat started to drip down his face.

"Pregnant?" Erza asked in complete shock. Natsu looked at Gray then back at Erza.

"Yup, I'm pregnant, with twins, and he's the daddy, and I'm the mommy" Natsu said with no hesitation. Erza was in complete shock as she, and all her swords (still pointed at Gray) dropped to the floor. Every single person, except Mira, yelled;

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Both of them had a lot to explain.

**1.5 Years Later****:**

"Raien, Leena, just a minute I'm coming!" A pinkette yelled to the crying twins.

"Crap! Are they hungry again?!" A raven yelled going to get their baby food.

"Do you really have to ask that, you do know that I'm their mother right?" The pinkette picked up the little boy named Raien Dragneel Fullbuster. He had spiky violet colored hair, big squinted golden eyes (like Natsu's), and was laid back, and slightly lazy, like his father.

"Yeah yeah, I know, Leena especially takes after you personality wise." The raven picked up the crying little girl named Leena Dragneel Fullbuster. She too had violet hair, but it was more droopy like her fathers, dark raven blue droopy eyes (like Gray's), and extremely energetic and happy, like her mother.

"You got a problem with that?" The pinkette asked with a pout.

"Nope, because they are our children, and she takes after the personality that I love." The raven said as he placed a kiss on pinkette's cheek. A blush spread across his face as he hugged him, with Raien in his hands.

"I love you too." Natsu said. Gray's smile grew wider as he tightly hugged Natsu back.

* * *

><p>Haaaah, finished, and they have twin babies, perfect! I hope you like this, and till next time! XD<p> 


End file.
